[unreadable] [unreadable] Background. While little debate exists regarding the need for dissemination of evidence-based community health interventions, providing key personnel at the local, regional and state levels with access to the information necessary to utilize these interventions in a systematic and user-friendly format presents a host of challenges. Although efforts are currently underway to develop an evidence-based intervention system, Intervention Missouri Information Community Assessment (Intervention MICA), it is paramount to have intended users evaluate and test this system for practicability and ease of navigation. Specific Aims. The proposed evaluation of the Intervention MICA is designed to pilot test the prototype with public health practitioners and to conduct pre-testing to capture overall impressions of the utility and appeal of the content and format. Results will yield recommendations for improving Intervention MICA based on specific applications of the prototype in the field as well as strengths and weaknesses identified. Methods. The first phase of the evaluation and testing period will involve a pilot test to obtain in-depth quantitative and qualitative feedback from public health practitioners about their experience using Intervention MICA. The second phase will pre-test the prototype with a broader group of individuals - public health practitioners with experience in evidence-based public health, public health practitioners with no experience in evidencebased public health and students enrolled in a public hearth Master's degree program. Quantitative and qualitative data gathered from both phases will be analyzed and subsequent changes to the system will be made. Innovation. Intervention MICA is the first state-based technology transfer system of its kind to integrate the components of program planning, community needs identification through prioritization of health status, risk factors and preventive screening indicators and informational resources for intervention development, implementation guides and evaluation. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]